


Naughty List

by AnansiAnansi



Series: Clexmas 2020 in the Love Lockdown Universe [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, Clexmas (The 100), Clexmas20, F/F, Love Lockdown Clexmas scenes, Lump Of Coal, Smut, day 5 Naughty list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnansiAnansi/pseuds/AnansiAnansi
Summary: Lexa needs to distract Clarke. Obviously, there's only one way to do that.-------------------------------Continuing as part of theLove Lockdownuniverse. Read as standalone scenes and shorts, or as a prelude to the upcoming Love Lockdown chapters. Thanks for checking them out if you do!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexmas 2020 in the Love Lockdown Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068356
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Naughty List

Pushed up against the wall, her body was alight everywhere Lexa was touching her, and aflame where she wasn’t. Eyes closed, Clarke’s breath hitched in her throat as fingertips pinched her right nipple, a moan falling from her lips already swollen from Lexa’s kisses. “Lexa,” she sighed, slipping her hands through the back of Lexa’s jeans, grabbing her ass. “What’s in the box?”

Lexa’s harsh groan was muffled only because her mouth was in the middle of leaving yet another sloppy, open-mouthed kiss on the side of Clarke’s neck; feeling Clarke squeeze, she grazed her teeth against skin; Clarke dug her fingers in. “Uuhh, coal. A lump...of coal.” 

“Is it a big lump of coal?” Clarke panted, aching for more contact. “Have I been very naughty?”

With one smooth motion, she pushed down Lexa’s jeans, panties and all, so they pooled at her feet. Caught off balance, Lexa fell forward into Clarke, their naked hips connecting. Lexa licked her lips, wrapping first one, then a second one of Clarke’s leg around her waist. “Incorrigible.” The word was punctuated with a thrust of her hips into Clarke’s centre.

“Fuck.” Clarke began a grind against Lexa’s pubic bone that pinned her in place, their mouths inches apart. “How big?” Lexa’s lips on hers, she was electrified by the touch of their tongues, and nothing but the sounds of their shared lust punctuated the air for a few minutes. 

Then, just as Clarke’s lungs began to burn, Lexa raised her head, tugging Clarke’s lower lip between her teeth. She let go, only to nip at it in the middle, her breath stinging just enough for Clarke to gasp. “Huge.” Lexa adjusted herself, making room between their bodies, cupping one hand under Clarke’s ass, the back of the other gently brushing against Clarke’s pussy. Clarke jolted at the first touch, locking eyes with Lexa. “Is it long?”

Lexa nodded, running her fingers through Clarke’s hot, wet, folds, watching her pupils dilate with every slick stroke. “Mmhmm. It’s a long, thick lump of coal.” Pausing at Clarke’s entrance, she rested her fingers just far enough to feel the telltale, soaked clench against their tips. “Do you want to know how thick?”

Clarke’s mouth hung open as she tried to push forward onto them. “Fuck, yes. _Please,_ Lexa.”

She was close, Lexa could tell from the way her voice broke at her name. “Bigger than this.” With one smooth motion, she was three fingers deep inside Clarke, watching the waves of pleasure coarse across her face as she adjusted to the feeling. “And wide.” Gently, she moved them sideways, the millimetres of gaps between each one enough to make Clarke cry out, her head thrown back against the wall. “Lexa, _move_.”

Lexa didn’t need any more encouragement. She leaned forward, her lips against Clarke’s ear, using her hips to push her hand deeper, faster, fuller into Clarke, her bare breasts against Clarke’s, the friction between their erect nipples driving them both wild.

Clarke hung on for dear life, arms tight around Lexa’s back, legs pulling Lexa further in, her cries getting louder and hoarser with every one of Lexa’s thrusts. Somewhere at the back of her brain, the ridiculousness of the situation wasn’t lost on her. “Are...we...fucking... _ah, Lexa._ ..over…. _so good_...coal?”

In response, Lexa only moved her other hand to Clarke’s clit, drawing quick circles. “Do you want to stay on the naughty list or not?” Clarke only nodded; Lexa felt the motion against her skin. “If you want me there…. _oh god, yes_!” Clarke bit down hard on Lexa’s shoulder as she felt herself let go, spilling hard into Lexa’s hand, her rhythm stuttering and rough; powerless to do anything but ride out the tremors, her hips gradually slowed down to minute hitches, and she felt Lexa shift herself to hold them up better. Finally, when there was no more of herself left to give, she raised her head, kissing the darkening bruise on Lexa’s shoulder, before looking into the green eyes she loved, now sparkling with desire and amusement. “Nice try at a distraction, by the way.”

Lexa pushed the damp golden locks away from her forehead, kissing it gently. “Did it work?”

Clarke shook her head, planting a kiss on her lips. “Nope.” She raised an eyebrow, tightening her legs around Lexa’s waist to coat her wetness across her stomach. “But you could keep trying.” 

Without hesitation, holding Clarke in her arms, stepping out of her jeans in one swift motion, Lexa turned towards the bed. “At this rate, we’re going to need a whole coal mine.”


End file.
